


slow nights

by luciimariiellii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, just implies that harley ran away from home and he’s a little scratched up, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Peter’s on patrol early in the morning when he watches a cute boy smack face first into a road work sign. It just so happens that boy is the one Tony’s been gushing about for forever.for parkner week 2019!





	slow nights

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy
> 
> god I hope I can finish parkner week pls pray for me
> 
> tw - it’s heavily implied that harley lives in an abusive household
> 
> parkner week day one - “road work ahead?!”
> 
> (yes ik it starts tmr but i’mma be real busy tmr so i’m just gonna post it today)

Patrol is slow tonight.

Peter hasn’t done much of anything since he put on the suit earlier today - helped an old lady across the street, stopped a mugger, the usual. Nothing all that exciting.

That is, until he’s swinging over the street and watches someone walk straight into a street sign. Wincing, he swings down just to make sure they’re alright. It is - he looks up to the corner of KAREN’s display - 2:36 AM on a Tuesday, after all. He touches down behind the person, who’s rubbing their head and cursing quite furiously to themself.

“Hey, uh, are you alright?”

The person yelps and whips around, revealing possibly the prettiest boy Peter has ever seen - fluffy blonde hair to about midway down his neck, bright blue eyes, and a freckled face.

“Oh, I’m fine, thanks,” the boy says in a thick southern accent that makes Peter want to swoon. Then, he gapes, taking a small step back and almost banging his head on the sign a second time. “Are you Spider-Man?!”

“Ha, yeah,” Peter says. He’s got the suit on, and did just swing down from the top of a ten story building, so he thinks it’s kind of obvious. But the boy’s cute, so he lets it slide. “What’re you doing out at 2:40 AM smacking face first into road work signs?”

The boy stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. Only now does Peter notice the boy’s backpack and the healing bruise on his cheek, too old to be from the sign. Homeless, maybe? A runaway?

“Looking for something,” he says, “but I’m out of data so my GPS app ain’t working. Name’s Harley, by the way. Harley Keener.”

The name rings a faint bell in Peter’s mind, but he can’t quite place why. Harley Keener…

“What are you looking for?” Peter asks, “Maybe I can help you find it.”

Harley laughs. “Stark Tower. Don’t ask why.”

And it clicks.

“Harley Keener!” Peter exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. The boy jumps. “Tony told me about you! I’ll take you to the tower if you want!”

“Wha - Really? That would be great, thank you!”

“Of course.” Peter holds out an arm, “Just, uh, hold on?”

Harley sighs, closing his (really pretty) eyes. “You’re gonna…”

“Yep.”

“Of course you are.” Harley steps forward hesitantly and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter holds tight to his waist, glad Harley can’t see his blush through the mask.

“Hold on tight!” He says, and shoots a web.

As they swing through the sky, Harley’s laughs fill the air. Usually, people are terrified, and Peter wonders how much of an adrenaline junkie this boy must be. 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever fucking done!” Harley shouts, then lets out a long whoop. 

They land on one of Stark Tower’s many balconies. Peter almost mourns the loss when Harley detaches, stumbling but quickly righting himself.

“KAREN, let FRI know we’re here please,” Peter says as he leads Harley inside, “And if Tony’s still up let him know, too.”

Harley looks around Stark Tower with barely contained awe, but when he speaks he says, “Tower’s nice.” An understatement, Peter thinks, and Harley knows it.

Tony is running out of the elevator when they reach the kitchen, clearly having thrown on his clothes in a panic. “Harley!” He gasps, then, “The Hell are you doing here?!”

Harley huffs, crossing his arms. “What, can’t I just visit?”

“It’s three in the morning and you didn’t even tell me you were coming,” Tony says, closing his eyes in resignation. He turns to Peter. “P - Spidey, how’d you find him?”

Ignoring Harley’s protests, Peter says, “I saw him smack face first into a street sign.”

Tony gives Harley a pointed look. “Sit down, potato.”

“Fuck off, mechanic,” Harley grumbles, but he takes a seat at the breakfast nook. Peter follows him. 

There’s a long, drawn out silence as Tony pours a cup of coffee he definitely shouldn’t be drinking this late. He passes one to Harley, too, but when Peter asks for one, he gives a resolute _You know you’re not allowed to have coffee. _Peter pouts, although they can’t see it through the mask.

“What’re you doing here, kid?” Tony finally asks.

Harley glances to Peter. “Can we talk about it later-,” his voice cracks, almost devastatingly, as he says,_ “Please?”_

Tony looks concerned, but he says, “Alright. In the morning.”

Peter wants to ask questions - he wants to know if Harley is okay - but they’ve just met and that would be rude as hell. 

Tony raises a hand as though to ruffle Peter’s hair before realizing he can’t quite do that through the mask. “Get home, Spidey.”

Peter groans. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

He’s glad no one can see his flushed face when Harley calls after him, “Goodbye, Spidey! Thanks for letting me ride ya!”

As the elevator doors shut, Peter frantically says, “Mr. Stark, that is definitely not what happened!” Tony raises an eyebrow, and Harley cackles.

“Isn’t it?” He teases, and the doors close.

Peter thinks he wouldn’t mind seeing Harley again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! pls leave a comment if u did! <3
> 
> tumblr - @luciimarii


End file.
